My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by everyb0dyhurts
Summary: A pesar de todo, Blaine no puede quitarle la vista al chico... Claro, el chico es hermoso, pero tambien prohibido, es el chico de su mejor amigo. Blaine Anderson esta completamente enamorado de Kurt Hummel. KLAINE.


**Capítulo I: Never Going Back Again.**

– ¡Te tengo una propuesta, Anderson! – Sebastian Smythe entró al departamento, hecho una mezcla de felicidad y excitación. – ¿Recuerdas a mi compañero de trabajo, Hunter Clarington?

Blaine dejo su jugo a un lado, y asintió levemente con la cabeza. – ¿Qué paso con ese chico?

– Esta de cumpleaños hoy, y lo celebrara en ese Bar donde estuvimos en el cumpleaños de Nick…– El chico se puso una mano en la barbilla, tratando de recordar el nombre del lugar, sin éxito alguno. – Como sea, dijo que podíamos ir… ¡Es esta noche, Blaine! Hace años que no sales y te emborrachas.

Blaine le miro divertido. Nunca había sido un gran fanático del alcohol y la cerveza, pero Sebastian lo obligaba cada vez que podía, y algo en la mirada del castaño decía que esto no sería la excepción.

– No lo sé, tal vez…– Empezó, sin poder terminar, por la interrupción de Smythe.

– Oh, no, no. Iras quieras o no. ¿Quién dice que no podrías conocer al chico de tus sueños? Eh visto varios chicos sexys en los bares, y que son más fáciles que la tabla del uno… Te vendría bien un rollo de una noche, Anderson.

Blaine río, ante la estúpida idea de tener sexo con un desconocido. Si se acostaba con alguien, sería cuando estuviera realmente enamorado.

– No quiero conocer a nadie, Seb. Los chicos han sido un problema en mi vida, y te sabes el índice completo.

Smythe río sin animó. Recordó a Jeremiah, el chico de veinticinco años que había sido novio de Blaine durante un año. Luego de los nueve meses, su relación se había desgastado, que ni el sexo ni nada era divertido. Jeremiah huyó con su ex, Andrew, después de la primera riña.

Luego venía Eli, el chico que probablemente había arruinado de verdad su vida. Blaine se había enamorado por completo, que se sentía completamente loco como para perdonarle todo.

_Como aquella vez en la que se besó con otro chico en un bar, en sus narices._

_O cuando se le había insinuado a Sebastian en la ducha._

Pero después de la última infidelidad, sus amigos le habían obligado a dejarle.

Exactamente hace solamente dos meses.

– Sabes que no quiero a otro Eli en mi vida. Eh estado muy arruinado ya, Seb. – Río. Una risa tonta, llena de nostalgia y tristeza.

– Por favor, hazlo por mí. – Blaine colocó una cara pensativa. – ¡Te llevare al trabajo y cocinare durante un mes entero, lo prometo!

Blaine no podía decirle que no a esa propuesta.

– Sera mejor que empieces moviendo ese sexy trasero, Anderson. – Smythe habló. – Los chicos deben estar preparados para nosotros.

Blaine salió del baño, con un atuendo totalmente atractivo. Sus rizos estaban sueltos y naturales. Estaba vestido con una camisa a cuadros hermosa – Regaló de su hermano mayor, Cooper – Unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas.

Sí, Blaine Anderson estaba listo para romper algunos corazones.

– Woah, chico. – Exclamó Sebastian. – Si no fueras mi mejor amigo, me tiraría encima de ti ¡Estas que ardes, Blaine Warbler!

Blaine lanzó una risa, antes de salir del departamento…

Sebastian condujo directo al bar, llegando casi en quince minutos.

– ¡Hola, hola! – Exclamó Sebastian, al encontrar la mesa en la que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban sentados, tomándose unos tragos. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hunter! –Exclamó, sentándose e invitando a Blaine a sentarse junto a él. – Chicos, Hunter, él es mi mejor amigo, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, ellos son Hunter; al que ya conoces, Jeff –Presento a un chico de cabello rubio – Nick Duval – Uno de cabello castaño oscuro, y de bonita cara. – Wes Montgomery – Uno asiático. – Y David Thompson. – El afroamericano.

Blaine esbozo una sonrisa, y murmuro algo parecido a "¿Qué hay, chicos?"

– ¿Quieres algo de beber, Blaine? – Jeff preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba su vaso y tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

– Una cerveza. – Nick se la dio, mientras miraba a su compañero.

– ¡Oh por Dios, amo esta canción! – Exclamó Sebastian, cuando empezaba a sonar _Animal _de _Neon Trees._ – Voy a bailar, chicos.

Y desapareció de la nada, entre la multitud de jóvenes y adultos bailando al compás de la canción.

– Así que Blaine…– Empezó Wes. – ¿En que trabajas?

– Estudio. – Dijo. – Estoy en NYADA, en mi segundo año.

– Tenemos un músico entre nosotros. – Bromeó David. – Es genial, Blaine.

Blaine y los compañeros de trabajo de Sebastian se metieron en una agradable y larga conversación, como si se conocieran desde hace años. Deportes, artistas y una larga lista de _las mejores 50 canciones de todos los tiempos _salieron de la nada, que Blaine se había olvidado de que había venido con Sebastian.

– ¿De que hablan? – De la nada, un sonriente y excitado Sebastian Smythe salió de la nada. Blaine reconoció la sonrisa de su amigo. Era la sonrisa de _¡Por fin eh encontrado al chico de mis sueños!_

Así que se limitó a preguntar – ¿Quién es? – Río.

Sebastian se sorprendió por lo rápido que Blaine adivino que tenía una conquista.

– No sé su nombre. – Sonrisa de estúpido nuevamente. – Pero es un chico castaño, ojos más azules que el mar, y ¡OOOOOH POR DIOOOOOS! Muy, pero muy sensual.

Todos rieron del descaró de Smythe, mientras este tomaba de la cerveza de Blaine, al cual aún le quedaba la mitad.

– ¡Invítalo a unirse a nosotros, Smythe! – Exclamó Hunter, con una mirada de burla dirigida a su compañero.

– Buena idea, Clarington. – Dijo. – Le invitare a una copa. Nadie, pero nadie, se puede resistir al encanto de Sebastian Smythe.

La mesa se llenó de risas con los comentarios soberbios del chico.

Después de media hora, Blaine ya se había tomado unas tres cervezas, y se había animado a ir a la pista de baile, al sonido de un remix de "Last Friday Night" de su amada chica Katy Perry.

Un chico rubio bien desarmado le toco el hombro. – ¿Estas, solo cariño?

– No estoy interesado, cariño. – Guiño un ojo, rechazándole. El tipo bufó y se dio la media vuelta.

Cuando la voz de Katy Perry dejo de sonar por todo el local, y la voz de algo desconocido para el chico empezó a sonar, este decidió dejar la pista de baile y acercarse a la barra.

Y ahí lo vio.

Un chico con piel hermosa, un poco más alto que él y de electrocutantes ojos azules. Blaine decidió acercarse.

– Hola, cariño. – Empezó, seductoramente. – Mi nombre es Blaine.

– Kurt Hummel. – Sonrió, tomando un poco de su cerveza. – ¿Solo en la noche de un sábado?

– Muuuuuy solo. – Trató de acercarse. – ¿Qué tal tú, guapo?

– Eh encontrado muy buena compañía. – Su vista se desvío a un metro de ellos, a un chico que venía caminado con un trago en la mano.

– ¡Eh, Anderson! – Blaine reconoció la única voz de su mejor amigo. Su voz sonaba alegre, tal vez por el efecto del alcohol– ¿Qué haces coqueteando con mi chico? –Sonrió.

_¡Hey, Klainers! Bueno, presentandome, mi nombre es María Paz, pero prefiero que me llamen Pashi o Mary. Muchos no me conocen, ya que esta es una de mis primeras historias verdaderas. _

_Nunca había tenido la valentía de subir una historia a FF, pero mi mejor amiga (Camila) me obligo a hacerlo. Bueno, espero que la disfruten, y espero algunos Reviews._

_Besos, Pashi._


End file.
